


Back Home

by seldomabsent



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, RE6 spoilers, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Seeing Piers fall, you try your best to come with a solution to help him back up.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Back Home

Having Piers back home had been a miracle but mostly, a long road to recovery. Piers was never good at staying too long at home, his will to help and move around made him easily frustrated and annoyed. But the doctor, and his new friend Chris, had greatly insisted - he wouldn’t be able to go back in missions until his arm had fully healed, and till they found a possible graft or some vaccine for his eyes. He couldn’t even go to training or practise. He didn’t have to talk for you to see he felt left out by his team.. And there wasn’t much you could help with, no matter how much you tried.

You were used to him trying to figure everything out himself but this was getting too far. His amputated arm left him frustrated with the simplest everyday moves but he was one stubborn man, refusing your help and insisting on doing things himself. His eye was still bandaged, covering the deformed painful cornea but mostly obstructing his sight, leading to even more trouble than it could have been. You understood, you knew you couldn’t be there every hour of the day and that he, eventually, would need to subsist for himself but you were hurt not to be allowed to help him through this transition.

It was always there, in the smallest details. Not wanting the coffee you made ahead for him because he wanted to be able to make it himself. Closing the door to open it himself after you opened it for him. Waking up before his alarm to try to prepare you breakfast like he used to do but needing more time because.. You sighed. Yet, the worst in your opinion was the pain. The phantom but much real and constant pain was here, no doubt about it - in every move, in every breath, in every second. And again, you were amazed. Never once would he complained. Like always, he bore quietly, no matter how tired, frustrated or agonising he was.

You eventually did find a trick - taking him through long walks in nature, he would eventually relaxed, as if unaware of the drastic transformations he went through. He would be himself again, laughing and sharing with you. But as soon as you were back home, he closed himself in, never once letting you back in until the next walk. He was depressed, you eventually realised as you found him one morning still laying in bed next to you. It was something you had been warned of but you didn’t think it would come so quick. You thought you could do more to help him through this. But here he was, slowly but surely falling in his sorrowful thoughts and he was refusing to let you in. Then and there, you decided to pull one last trick out of your sleeve before calling the BSAA again.

You were scared at first. Piers had managed to create some kind of routine - sharing breakfast with you, going on a run, coming back for lunch and spending the afternoon with you if you weren’t at work and if not, taking a walk with you right when you were home before locking himself up in the bedroom. You had limited time, and no matter how closed in Piers was, he was never too far from you. Ultimately, you were more scared of how he would react. You doubted until the very last day. But when you woke up this morning only to find Piers still laying in bed again, clenching on your side, his head deep in your neck - your heart weighed heavy in your chest. No matter how sick or tired, you never saw him like this. He was never the cuddly type, kissing and hugging you but nothing so long. Not a whole night stuck by your side. Not oversleeping through his cherished runs.

It was hard to get up and escape his desperate seeking hold - to leave him like this, with only a kiss on his forehead. But you decided it was about time, you probably wasted too much. You left a simple note on the kitchen table in case he woke up before you would get back, grabbed your keys and shoes before leaving the house. The animal shelter was farther than you initially thought but it took even more time to try to figure out who could help your boyfriend back up. They all were barking with joy, shaking their tails until one pair of eyes caught yours. In the back of the room was a fluffy little boy, eyeing you carefully but with reserve. It wasn’t until you started walking toward him that he started shaking his tail shyly. The poor boy was missing an eye and limping on a too-short leg - but he was jumping and running with such ease. He was in perfect balance with his own differences. Petting the now overly happy boy, you decided you found the perfect companion.

The ride home had been full of stop for your new fluffy friend but also to pick Piers’ favourite take out. Anxiety was rising with each minute closer home. The still-unnamed boy was shaking his tail happily at your side but when you stopped in front of the house, and you stayed there unmoving, he calmed down to look over at you. Letting a shaky breath out, doubt was once more washing over you. Adopting a doggo was a pretty big decision, would Piers be mad at you? A soft nudge at your side attracted your eyes to the fluffy dog. He was looking at you with worry. Did he fear you would abandon him mere hours after his adoption? You felt your heart swollen. Giving him a grateful pat on the head, you opened the door - followed by a big black fluff of hair.

Opening the front door, you were surprised not to see Piers up. You looked around, wondering if maybe he went off a run but no notes could be found, his shoes still in the hallway. Leading your new friend to the bedroom, you cracked the door open silently.

“Piers?” You whispered softly. The room was dark but the light coming from behind you made you glimpse at a shaking form.

“Y/N?” He called back, getting up hurriedly but almost hitting his head on the wall. “I- I thought you left-”

“What? Of course not!” You hurried over him to stop him right there, only now noticing his bloodshot eye. “You silly, I was getting you a surprise.”

His eyes frowned, not understanding before you put the take out boxes on his laps and the heavy sound of feet running toward you resonated in the corridor. He merely had time to open his mouth than the fluffy dog jumped on the bed, stepping back at Piers’ appearance but happily indulging the pets Piers hurried to give him. “What- Where did you get a dog?”

You stumbled on your words before shaking your shoulders. “I- I just thought we could use a new friend. I’m not home a lot with work and I don’t like leaving you alone so I went to this shelter back in town.” You stayed silent, trying to differ his expressions in the dark. “I didn’t really know who to take home but.. He reminded me of you.”

Silence fell again in the room, and you decided not to disturb it this time. Piers’ face was one of pure adoration as his hand was petting the now laying dog, close to falling asleep to this praise. He looked relaxed, not once of tension being noticeable in his body. He nodded eventually softly at your words. You felt yourself relax too and without a word, Piers laid down on your laps, holding the boy close to his chest. You didn’t waste time to pass your hand through his hair and soon, you heard soft sobs coming out of his chest. You laid down to embrace him, holding him close and still caressing his hair.

The road to recovery was long but now, it seemed like you could glance at the light at the end of the tunnel. Now.. Things seem like they would be alright.


End file.
